Sherlock
by Stronger123
Summary: OC. When Alfreds son and daughter in law die in a car crash, what will happen to their daughter? Come to Wayne Manor of course! But this girl isn't called Sherlock for nothing... Not a crossover with Sherlock Holmes. Season 1. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know im late... Im sorry! Buteither way this story wouldnt leave me alone, and this chapter is set two years before the making of the team...**

* * *

Alfred picked up the phone when it rang. As the person on the other end of the  
line spoke, his face grew more and more grave. He nodded, thanked the caller and  
hurried of to find Bruce, who was of course in his study. He knocked, and  
entered. Dick watched from the vents with curiosity that was fulfilled soon  
enough. Alfred's son and daughter in law were killed in a car crash, and Dick  
felt sadness and grief claim the elderly butler. But Dicks face split into a  
grin, when the news was revealed. Alfred's granddaughter was coming to live at  
Wayne Manor.

DICK/ROBINS POV  
Dick waited, watching from the  
windowsill in his bedroom for Alfred to come back from the airport, with his  
granddaughter. Fact, she would be grieving the loss of her parents. Fact, Dick  
made it his mission to cheer her up. Fact, the limo carrying the two just pulled  
into the driveway. Dick stood up, and bolted for the  
stairs.

CHARLOTTES/ SHERLOCKS POV  
My heart fluttered in nervous  
anticipation as my grandfather pulled up to the manor. I was going to start a  
new life, and not repeat my mistakes again. Inwardly, I smiled. I took a breath,  
and stepped out, swinging my backpack onto my back. I bit my lip, and followed  
the only other member of my family I had left through the door frame. I could  
barely hold back my gasp, never in my 10years of life had I seen anything like  
this before. I knew who lived here, of course. I liked to know something about  
someone before I go and meet them. Dick Grayson, also 10 but a couple of months  
older than me, his parents died in a circus accident just last year. Looking  
through all of the evidence, I doubted it was an accident. I wanted to be a  
detective when I was older, and my friends from home always called me Sherlock,  
because I noticed everything. The only difference, I knew when to shut up. Bruce  
Wayne, playboy billionaire. From what I had squeezed off of Grandpa, it was all  
a front. A reputation, to hide who he really was. I sensed he was keeping back  
from me. No matter, no secret can be kept for long. The rooms occupants glanced  
up as we entered, and broke into spectacular grins. Dick walked up to greet  
me.  
"Hey, I'm Richard, friends call me Dick," he said, blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm Charlotte, friends call me Char," I responded, and I was pretty sure my  
own variably coloured eyes were subconsciously mimicking his happiness. I could  
fake emotions well, even make my eyes show happiness when anger or sadness hid  
behind it. I sensed a breeze, a gentle one coming from the grandfather clock. I  
narrowed my eyes, barely perceptible to someone untrained. I turned to Bruce,  
sparkle back in my eyes. I blew a strand of my brown hair our of my eyes, before  
speaking.  
"Thank you for letting me stay," I smiled. What can I say? My  
parents raised me, Alfred raised my father. Of course I has good manners! When I  
wanted them that is...  
"Not a problem, it's the least we could do," the  
billionaire said. I nodded, and not knowing what to do, turned my back to the  
wall so I could see all of the people in the room at once. Grandpa walked back  
out to get my bag, and Dick turned to me.  
"Wanna do a tour?" He asked. I  
nodded, but glanced towards the door to see Grandpa lifting my bag out with  
ease. Once I saw him carrying it with no difficulty, I followed the dark haired  
boy up the stairs.

Dick walked ahead of me, pointing out all of the  
rooms, including mine where I dropped my backpack off. But it was when we  
reached the gymnastics room that my jaw dropped.  
"Like it?" Grinned Dick. I  
nodded enthusiastically, remembering the time my parents and I had spent with a  
circus. They were the ringmasters, but the acrobats there taught me how to do  
their routines, after I discovered the amazing feeling that came with it. It was  
akin to flying, complete freedom from my overprotective parents. Oh how I wish I  
could have that over protectiveness back now! I explained my time in the circus  
to Dick, and for a while he looked lost in his own memories. But he didn't say  
anything, and I didn't push it. He handed me something white, and we both  
chalked up our hands. Pretty soon I was swinging through the bars with no more  
worries, no regrets. I finally came to rest at the top, and Dick pulled himself  
up just after me. He grinned, a grin was catchy, and soon I was grinning as  
well.  
"You're good," he complimented, "how long since you last did something  
like that?"  
"About 2 years," I replied, estimating roughly the right amount  
of time. Dick raised an eyebrow, and we continued throwing questions back and  
forth.  
"What are your hobbies?" He asked. I leant back on the bars, staring  
up at the ceiling for a couple of moments.  
"Gym, writing, reading, finding  
out people's secrets, cooking, and playing the ukulele," I replied certainly.

"Wait wait wait, finding out people's secrets?" He sat back flabbergasted. I  
smirked at his surprise.  
"Yeah, my friends used to call me Sherlock, you know  
Sherlock Holmes? Because I would always know, and if I didn't, I would know in a  
couple of days. The only differences are I'm a girl and I know when to shut up,"  
I smiled properly this time, relieving the memories of pricing things together  
with a torch under my duvet, when my parents had gone to bed. "What about you?  
What're your hobbies?" I asked.  
"Gym, obviously, hand to hand combat, word  
play, and eating Alfred's cookies," he grinned. I nodded slightly, and I sat up  
just in time to see Bruce and Grandpa walk in.  
"Mind coming down?" Bruce  
called up to us. I leaped onto a nearby rope and started sliding down. Dick  
slipped through the bars, climbing gracefully down to the ground. I heard a snap  
from up above me, and glanced up to see the rope fibers slowly pulling apart.  
The rope snapped.

DICK/ROBINS POV  
I saw her fall. I flashback, see  
my parents fall to their deaths, relive the pain, the grief, and the fear. She  
flipped, land in on her hands and doing cartwheels until she hit the wall next  
to me. I crouched down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you  
OK?" I asked worriedly. She nodded and stood up, wincing slightly at the  
movement. She took a step, and her knees buckled causing her to fall back. I  
supported her, and helped her walk over to the bench where she sat down with a  
thump. Alfred hurried over with an ice pack in hand, and started fussing over  
her, much against her disgruntled cries of "I'm fine!" I walked over to Bruce  
who was standing a couple of meters away from the pair.  
"What do you think  
happened?" I asked him. He looked down at me.  
"First we figure out if it was  
meant for you or her. Her years at the circus taught her well though," he added  
after a second thought. Of course, we knew all about Chars history, through a  
combination of Alfred and the Batcomputer. We knew her parents didn't like  
staying in one place for too long, and that's why she speaks mandarin, Spanish  
and some Latin as well as her first language, English. My eyes flicked back to  
the girl, with her light brown hair and eyes that seemed to change with the  
light, and told Bruce something that was worrying me to a high extent.  
"She  
said something about an old nickname, and a hobby. Sherlock over there likes  
finding out other people's secrets. And you saw how suspiciously she looked at  
the clock,even if it was just for a minuscule nanosecond. I think she's capable  
of the training too, but we're both only 10, maybe she can patrol with us?" I  
asked hopefully. Bruce looked at me.  
"We'll see," he replied, and even though  
I kept the smirk of my face I knew it glittered in my eyes.

CHARS/  
SHERLOCKS POV  
I slipped down the stair towards the grandfather clock at 1:40  
in the morning I wore socks to middle the sound of my footsteps, and made sure  
to keep my breathing quiet. I hadn't heard from Bruce or Dick for a few hours,  
since I watched them slip silently behind the old clock. I walked up to the  
ticking object, and turned the hands round to midnight, smiling triumphantly as  
it swung open. I crept behind it, and stepped into the shadows.  
After a hair  
raising ride in a downwards moving elevator, I stepped put the sliding doors  
into a cave. But this cave was obviously man made, with costumes and all sorts  
of technology situated inside, including a huge robotic dinosaur. I moved  
gracefully toward the computer and turned it on. I set to work hacking the  
mainframe. Nothing to hard. I stepped back into the shadows, turning the  
computer off as I left, when I heard a creaking noise, and crouched down when  
the Batmobile pulled in, with Robin on a bike following. I realized now, that I  
was standing in the Batcave, yes, the Batcave! Batman swept over to the computer  
in the middle of the room and turned it on.  
"Someone hacked the computer,"  
he growled, turning and searching the shadows of the cave with his eyes. I held  
my breath as his gaze reached me, but swept over without so much as a glance.

"Clear," he grunted. He pulled down his cowl, and I reeled back in shock as  
I realized Bruce Wayne was The Batman. So Robin must be Dick, I thought as I  
watched him pull off his mask, confirming my suspicions. I watched a little  
longer, until my grandfather came down the stairs, a worried expression on his  
face.  
"Chars gone," he said, and those two words had both Bruce and Dick on  
their feet. I rolled my eyes, or attempted to. Whenever I rolled my eyes they  
just shook from side to side really fast, and it was rather annoying.

"Before you start a full scale hunt," I said stepping out from my hiding  
place, " I'm here. And I want a job," I grinned.


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 1

**HEY! I'm back! this is the second chapter, set in the first episode of YJ, but as I really don't see why I should rewrite TH story limes I'm going to skip sections... unless enough of you review telling me not to. Onwards!**

**I DONT OWN YJ OR SHERLOCK HOLMESHOLMES**

CHARLOTTES/ SHERLOCKS POV

Two years have passed since then, Dick and I grew really close. I took the name Sherlock, and I help Robin and Batman patrol Gotham sometimes. Normally I help with the detective work, finding the killer and all that. But now, you see, today's the day.  
"Today's the day!" Dick burst into my room, throwing the door open just as the sun made its first appearance of the day. I cracked one eye open, and glared. I rolled over so my back to him, but sat up when I felt him collapse on my bed.  
"Really? I'm trying to sleep here!" I explained grumpily.  
"Too late now," Dick countered. I sighed, and rolled out of bed and onto the floor. We headed down the stairs still in our pajamas to have some breakfast.  
"Hi Alfred," "hi grandpa," we said in unison as we entered the kitchen. He gave us each a plate of waffles and we tucked in hungrily. When we were done, we disappeared upstairs to get dressed into our civvies, we still had a couple of hours before we had to be at the Hall of Justice. We crashed on the sofa and Dick flicked on the news.  
"You never let me have the remote..." I grumbled. I really didn't appreciate being woken up at the crack of dawn. Dick just laughed, and I glared.  
"How can you be grumpy? Today's the day!" He cried.  
"Will you stop saying that! I know today's the day!" I groaned into my pillow. An incessant beeping signaled to me that my communicator was going off. Snagging it out of my pocket, I read the message from Batman. MEET ME IN CENTRAL PARK, MR FREEZE IS OUT AGAIN, leaving the both of us heading down to the Batcave I had discovered all those years ago. OK, it was only two, but I'm known to exaggerate. We slipped into our costumes, and stepped out. My outfit was a dark brown domino mask and matching old fashion British styled detective hat. I had never believed in capes, so naturally didn't wear one. Instead,I wore a long dark brown trench coat I could easily slip out of if need be, armored black Kevlar leggings, a tank top of the same material as well as gloves. My flat soled black ankle boots and a brown utility belt round my waist completed my ensemble. We grinned at each other, then to the resident zeta beam.

DICK/ROBINS POV  
I flipped over Mr Freeze, with his very original name, and kicked out at his helmet. Sherlock handspringed over him, crushing the heel of her palm into his helmet, cracking it. We bantered for a bit, nothing new, but when the freeze gun was pointed at me, Batman leaped from his hiding place. He blocked out the sun, and Mr Freeze froze. Get it? No? Fine. The Dark Knight quickly kicked in the helmet, and we tied up the villain.  
"Is it time yet?" I asked, practically bouncing with excitement. He nodded stiffly, and Sher and I ran for the Batmobile that had just pulled up.  
"Shotgun!" I called running side by side with Sher. She just smirked, and flipped over the Batmobile and climbed in the front seat. I shot her a glare as I climbed in the back. To prove just how mature we were, we continued on with sticking our tongues out each other.  
"Stop," Batman commanded. And the entire journey to the Hall of Justice was spent in silence.

It was a shock, to say the least. We stepped out of the shadows at the Hall of Justice, and immediately camera flashes were going off in our faces.  
"Robin! Robin! Can you tell us about yourself? Are you dating Sherlock?" A microphone was shoved in my face.  
"No, no, we're just friends," Sher waved off from my left. I don't know why, but something appeared on my chest at those words, was it,sadness? I smiled, and nodded along with her.  
"What about you Sherlock, are you dating anyone?" Another microphone was pushed to her.  
"No, there's no time, between Gotham and school..." She trailed off.  
"Aw, man, I knew we would be the last ones here!" KF explained as he and his mentor ran in.  
"Oh, the irony," Sher breathed, but the microphone picked up her strong British accent, and we both knew it would be broadcasted onto the TV, live and later on. The aforementioned speedster sped over to us and slung an arm over Shers shoulders.  
"Get off me mustard," Sher growled elbowing him in the stomach.  
"What's the matter babe?" He asked. She stepped out from under his arm, and turned to face him.  
"Mustard, I could take you down with one kick so don't flirt with me or one leg will be numb for an unknown amount of time," she said bluntly. "Your bluffing," KF said uncertainty clear on his voice. I laughed.  
"She's not," I chuckled, " she did it to Batman the other day in training," I revealed. He sped back to hide behind his mentor.  
"You're too harsh on him, he flirts with everyone," I said, not caring that Cat Grant was there listening in.  
"You know I don't like contact, unless I'm beating them up," she replied. Batman came over, and all three of us heading towards the other heroes. We walked in a group up to the Hall, and then KF said something that made me think.  
"Hey," I started, "Freeze was underwhelmed, you're overwhelmed, why isn't anyone just, whelmed?" I questioned. Sher face palmed.

CHARS/SHERLOCKS POV  
We crashed on the sofa later that night, after saving Superboy and unearthing all 52 levels of CADMUS. Dick turned on the news, and we both leaned forward when our interview came on. We watched KF come running over and me calling him mustard, and then it switched back to Cat Grant.  
"It seems as though "mustard" really does flirt with anyone, wanted or not. Well now we know how to get rid of him if it is unwanted. And you heard it here first, Sherlock and Robin are single!" It flipped over to Flash's interview with Iris West-Allen, and we turned to look at each other.  
"What are they so interested in our love life?" I asked. Dick shrugged, and we both laughed as Iris turned down her husband's offer of a date, but then, she isn't married to Flash. She's married to Barry. I looked over to the blue eyed boy on the floor.  
"Teach me how to do a quadruple flip?" I asked, sensing his unhappiness. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"I've been wondering when you would ask that," he grinned. I didn't master the quadruple flip that day. Shame really, it would become really useful later on.


	3. Chapter 3

**heh, urm, hi? and before you kill me, I know! short chapter I'm not really happy with that's late too! but err, sooo sorry! Can we just get on with it? keep reviewing, and thanks to those who have on the earlier chapters!**

* * *

I was on patrol with Robin in the east end of Gotham, when we heard the screams. We swung with our grappling hooks, round buildings and over civilians running from the scene. Smoke bombs were going off from all directions, none of them Robins or mine, but they were our make so Batman must be on the scene. We flipped, barely missing the knives being thrown at us. Landing neatly, we took out goons left right and centre. I stepped back to dodge a punch,and heard a high pitched beep start up, each beep closer together that the one before. I was blown backwards, hitting my head hard on a concrete wall. I groaned, hoping the ringing in my ears would subside as a blade was pressed to my neck.  
"Batman, Robin. Stop fighting and we will not harm Sherlock," the woman's voice rang out. I winced, my head spinning as her piercing tone shattered the last of my functioning brain. I opened my eyes only to see the world blur. I blinked a couple of times and my mind automatically started picking up the little details, such as the police and the newspapers turning up. The imposing silhouettes of Batman and Robin stopped fighting, and as the smoke cleared I saw the mass of unconscious goons lying on the floor.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Batman growled dangerously, obviously angry. The villain laughed.  
"I am Blade, and I want revenge for a friend of mine. I want Sherlock dead," the aforementioned villain spoke. My eyebrows met in the middle.  
"What did I do?" I breathed, using up a large amount of my energy to even be heard, at the same time Robin asked the same question.  
"I, I, I just don't like her, OK?" Blade screamed. Well that's an original reason to kill someone... During her episode of screaming at Robin, the knife drawing beads of blood at my throat had pulled away a couple of centimeters. In other words, enough. I slammed my head to the side, into her knee making her collapse to the ground. I leaped away just before Batman got there. I heard Blade scream in anger, and I flipped to avoid the knives being thrown at me. 1... 2... 3... No! I couldn't manage the forth flip, and I felt the sharp point enter my thigh through my coat. I fell, heading fast towards the ground. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. But none came. I opened my eyes to meet the whites of Robs mask. He smirked, and I shifted uncomfortably. He let me down, remembering I didn't like bodily contact unless I initiate it. I gasped, the knife jarring in my thigh as I collapsed to the ground. I dragged it out of the wound, fT as I did so. Robin knelt down beside me.  
"You can't walk with that, let me carry you," he said concern evident in his voice. I sighed, not really liking the idea, and nodded. He picked me up bridal style as I wrapped my arms round his neck. A couple of flashes went off from the news reporters, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get home and have one of my grandfather's amazing hot chocolates. We climbed into the Batmobile as soon as it pulled up, and as soon as Batman was finished talking to Commissioner Gordon we were on our way.

"All done," Grandpa said as he finished stitching my leg.  
"Thanks," I said, sitting up and hugging the elderly man. He smiled, returning my hug.  
"Oh and Charlotte, nothing that could pull the stitches," he smiled at me as he pulled away. I nodded and replied with a smile of my own. I dashed upstairs just in time to see the dawn chorus. I loved watching the sunrise. I used to wake up especially for it ad sit in my window back when my parents were still alive. This time I climbed onto the roof, letting my whip around my face and into my eyes.  
"I didn't think you'd be up here at this time," I said to the boy who had just climbed onto the roof behind me, without turning round. He chuckled.  
"I could say the same for you," he came and sat beside me, laying back on the roof to sun himself. "How's your leg?" He asked, tipping his head forward to look at me. I shrugged, indicating that it was fine. He cocked his head and looked at me as though concerned. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a look, telling him that I really was fine.  
"Stop worrying, I'm perfectly fine. It'll heal, no regrets," I said.  
"What is it with you and regrets?" He asked, referring to all the times I mentioned 'no regrets'.  
"If you live with regrets you're basically not living. So what's the point then, what's the point in living at all? And what's with you and whelmed and traught and your freaky word play?" I grinned. He put a hand to his heart and gasped,pretending to be insulted.  
"Its logic, like your regrets thing," he said sitting up next to me. I nodded, and turned back to face the rising sun. He wrapped an arm round my waist, and I wrapped one around his shoulders. I was pretty sure his pulse started beating faster than normal. I brushed this off, and waited for the day to begin.


	4. Chapter 4 - Episode 3

**whoop! sorry it's so short, but next is family bonding time!**

* * *

DICK/ROBINS POV  
"Come on, we have to go!" I called to her.  
"I'm coming I'm coming!" She shouted, rushing down the stairs to meet me outside the grandfather clock. We zetad to Mount Justice with Batman, and we were told the news.  
"You will be doing it on league terms. The six of you will have this as a base, have a look around," Batman's voice stated in its regular growl.  
"Six?" Sher asked, picking up on the wording a split second before the rest of us. Damn Sherlock skills are better than Batman sometimes.  
"Meet Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter's niece. She will be joining your team," Batman said before he headed back to the Batcave.  
"Hi!" A girl with green skin, shoulder length red hair and amber eyes spoke.  
"Hi, I'm Sherlock, this is Robin, Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash," Sher walked up to the girl, "I am no longer alone in a sea of hormones!" She cried throwing her hands up in the air dramatically, making the Martian giggle.  
"Its OK if you forget their names," KF tried to flirt. Sher and I rolled our eyes simultaneously behind our sunglasses, before breaking out into laughter. Superboy and Aqualad sent us weird looks, but who cares? I certainly didn't. We continued on a tour of the mountain, designating rooms and chatting, until Superboy smelt something burning.  
"My cookies!" Miss Martian cried out, before flying back down the corridor in the direction of the kitchen. Worried, we ran after her just in time to see her use her telekinesis to take the tray if burnt cookies out the oven.  
"I'm sure they would have been wonderful, he doesn't seem to mind," I jerked my thumb over to where KF was scoffing the bunt black discs.  
"I'll make... more?" Miss M replied, uncertain.  
"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad intervened.  
"I'm Wally West," we went around the circle introducing ourselves, but when we reached Sher and I Wally spoke up.  
"We don't know their identities, Batman forbade Boy and Girl Wonder of telling anybody," I tipped my nose into the air, huffing behind my identity hiding glasses.  
"Most call me Sher," Sher grinned, trying to calm the anger radiating off of me, "and we call him Rob," she tipped her brown head of hair in my direction, just before her communicator bleeped. She answered Batman, mumbling some words so quietly, before agreeing, and turning back to us.  
"Agent A wants me, sorry guys, see you later?" She didn't give us a chance to answer before she was gone. Sherlock, B-00 echoed through the cave as I wondered what Alfred wanted.  
"Let me show you my Martian bio-ship!" Megan grinned, gesturing us to follow.

CHAR/SHERS POV  
"What do yo want me for?" I stepped into the Batcave facing my grandfather.  
"Grandfather granddaughter bonding time, Master Bruce's idea," the elderly man smiled at me, as I ran over and hugged him.  
"Let me just get changed," I disappeared upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, it's kinda a short filler chapter :( but my keyboard is acting up again so I've been having trouble.. thanks for all the reviews! plus I just noticed I posted the last chapter twice...

* * *

CHAR/SHER'S POV  
"How did you remember I liked this place?" I exclaimed as we pulled up outside a quaint café on the better side of Gotham. Grandpa just laughed. I was in a pair of comfortable blue jeans and a purple t-shirt with the soft kitty song from Big Bang Theory on it, along with some black converse and jacket. Grandpa was just in a shirt and slacks. He really needed to be lazy for a day, he was in butler mode too often. I loved this café, Dick, Babs and I come here all the time, but the last time I talked to Alfred about it was a year ago. Their hot chocolates were heaven, better then Grandpa's, and that's saying something. We sat in one of the small pale blue booths, and Grandpa picked up a menu. I came here so often I knew my order by heart, and so did the staff here.  
"Hi Char, what can I get you two?" Eliza walked up to our table, taking a notepad and pen out of her pocket.  
"Can I have a tomato pasta and some water please?" Grandpa asked.  
"Andy usual please Eliza," I smiled at the fellow brunette, who smiled in return, before walking off.  
"You certainly come here often," Grandpa smiled at me, his kind eyes laughing.  
"Don't I know it," we shared a laugh at that. Sitting here, with my last remaining blood relation, I realized how much I missed this. We didn't do it often anymore, the last time we did, just the two of us, was two years ago, and I was eleven. The anniversary of my parents... death. I still had problems saying the word, even though soon it would be three years since. But Bruce had suspicions, multiple attempts had been made to injure me, the first being the rope snapping in my first hour of being at Wayne Manor. Only one of these attempts ended up with me being in hospital. Bruce wondered, was my parents death really an accident? I was brought back to the present by our food and drinks arriving. I took a sip of my coke, before taking a bite out of my margarita pizza. I glanced up to see Grandpa doing the same with his meal.  
"So how's school Char?" Alfred asked me.  
"Great, I'm top of my English class," I replied. Being British, most of the students thought I should be the top of the class, but I don't see the reason why. I've been talking British the same amount of time they have, in fact even less, in other counties my family and I spoke the native language there.  
"And your... extra curricular?" He didn't want to blow my cover of being Sherlock.  
"Great, the team's taking Megan on a tour. Shes really nice, J'onns niece, and I finally have another girl who knows about my other life to talk to," I smiled slightly, and so did he. We chatted, about school, the cave, his life etcetera. It was great fun, we even had ice cream after, but by then it was time to go home. Only people with a death wish or a mask stays out after dark in Gotham. Unfortunately, Charlotte Pennyworth doesn't have a mask, Sherlock does. When we got home, Dick was already waiting in the living room watching The Big Bang Theory season 6. Amy was saying that eyelash curlers looked like something used by Tinkerbell's gynecologist, which personally I agreed with, when Dick accidentally rolled off the sofa.  
"Ouch!" He cried. He held his shoulder awkwardly, as though injured.  
"What did you do to your arm?" I asked, walking over to him.  
"Dislocated it, I'm fine though," he stood again, rolling his shoulder to get the kinks out.  
"Bruce know?" I ask again.  
"No, I'm fine," he shook his head, turning away from me. He was lying.  
"What happened?" I walked around, but this time held onto his shoulders.  
"An android claiming to be Mister Twister, chucked me into a wall," he looked up at me, blue eyes shrugging.  
"You're off patrol tonight," Bruce's voice came from the doorway, "Char, come on, we need to leave soon," he turned on his heel and headed to the Batcave.  
"See you tomorrow," I gave a two finger wave to Dick and Alfred, before following him out for patrol.


	6. Chapter 6 - Episode 4

**I'm sorry, I'm a day late :( but thanks for all the reviews guys, you're amazing!**

* * *

CHAR/SHERS' POV  
"Why do you think they did it?" Batman asked me, looking down at the body.  
"I think it's a warning," I was crouched beside the body. This had, of 10 minutes ago, been a living, breathing person. Kelly Smith, level 3 clearance at Wayne Enterprises, age 25, was shot dead coming home from work.  
"Who for?" Batman crouched down next to me.  
"Dick Grayson and Charlotte Pennyworth," I said grimly. Batman nodded, and we swung off into the gloom.

* * *

"So who's the leader?" Robin asked hopefully. Red Tornado and Batman shared a look.  
"We will leave yo to decide that for yourselves," and the two older heroes walked out.  
"To the bio-ship! Nah, sounds better when you say Batmobile," I shrugged, and Robin and KF burst out laughing. Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian didn't seem to understand. We headed for the bio-ship, which I had yet to see, I had only been told about it. It was like a large red pebble, with blue lines running throughout. Miss M raised her hand, an the pebble expanded to create a formidable looking ship.  
"Cool," I nodded. We climbed on board, and as I saw the straps coming out of the others seats, I didn't even flinch when they wrapped around me.  
"How does that not scare you?" KF exclaimed.  
"My name's Sherlock, I knew about them," I gave him a withering look.  
"I didn't tell her," Rob raised his hands in surrender. I grinned, and turned back to the view out the window. I was, admittedly, worried. Someone out to get Dick and I, which is scarier then it sounds. Normally when we got kidnapped to get to Bruce, it wasn't as planned as this, they didn't send warnings. They just did it, but this proves someone big wants us. Someone who probably know our identities as Sherlock and Robin.  
We changed to stealth mode, and my coat and hat became a very dark brown, that could almost be classed as black. We grabbed the lines, and jumped out of the bio-ship. I love jumping out of planes and jets, makes me feel like I'm flying, which grappling doesn't do so well. Superboy jumped down.  
"Told you I didn't need a line,"  
"And yet creating a seismic event," I rubbed the back of my head from where I had been thrown against a rock.  
"Does not count as 'covert'," Robin finished. We all stood, taking in the area around us. Seeing Robin step into the shadows, I followed soundlessly, creeping through the darkness like it was Gotham. At the sound of gunfire, we headed in that direction.  
"Why didn't you follow my lead and hide in the shadows?" Robin asked as he swung in.  
"That's what you were doing? Dude, we're not mind readers," KF cast a look over his shoulder at Miss Martian, "well not all of us anyway," he shrugged.  
"Sort out your relationship later, we got a fight to win," I rolled my eyes. It was a favourite joke of mine to mess with their bromance.  
"Hey!" Mustard cried, but we got into the fight. Quickly, we had the two groups with guns tied up, and were deciding what to do with them.  
"I know these uniforms, they're from the Cult of Kobra," Robin was crouched beside one of the men, lightly touching the uniform he wore.  
"I'm sure Batman would not have sent us here of he knew there was a dangerous extremist around," Aqualad said calmly.  
"And I'm not leaving untill I find out why," Robin muttered, looking at the screen of his wrist computer.  
"Dude, till you know why?" Mustard exclaimed.  
"This team needs a leader," Robin shot back.  
"And you think that's you? You ducked out on us without a word!"  
"Oh and you're the mature 15 year old?"  
"Stop it! Neither of you are fit to lead, Mustard, your not mature enough, Robin, you duck out on us. Yes, I know I did too, and that's why I can't lead either. So, can we just get along for now?" I asked, fed up of the two arguing.  
"You're right Sher, let's get going," Robin nodded.  
"Such a great chain of command, niños," Bane laughed sarcastically from where he was tied to a tree. "I know a secret way, a way to get you into the warehouse," he grinned. Miss Martian kneeled on the ground in front of him.  
"There is a passageway, but he's hiding something,"  
"Ah ah ah, I'm not that easy chica," he tutted.  
"Arg, he's mentally reciting football scores, in Español, this could take a while," she sighed, sitting back on her haunches.  
"Untie me, and I will show you," he grinned. I didn't trust him, but he was our only lead.  
"Fine," Superboy cut his bonds, and Bane stood, rolling back a stone to reveal a long dark tunnel. I froze, staring down into the darkness.  
"You'll be OK," Robin put an arm round my waist, comforting me. I had bad memories of dark tunnels. Small spaces? Not a problem. The dark? I live in Gotham, and I creep around in the shadows. Spiders? Preferably not, but I could live with them. But put all of them together, and I freaked. Robin guided me down the tunnel, but as soon as I saw light at the other end, I ran for it, Rob right behind me. I vaguely heard something like, "did those little fools get captured already?" coming from Bane, and Mustard saying, "no, they just do that," grumpily. We dived behind a bunch of crates in the sunlight, just before a large group of guards from Kobra walked past. We shared a look, before running up to where we knew the guard room to be from the blueprints Robin had already downloaded. We threw in a smoke bomb, and knocked out the single man there that was watching the computer screens. We quickly and efficiently downloaded the hard drive onto our wrist computers, but didn't turn round when a gust of air signaled Mustards' arrival.  
"This is the Kobra venom, it's going to be mixed with..." Robin trailed off as he brought another molecule up on screen.  
"That's the Blockbuster formula from CADMUS!" Mustard gasped.  
"This is bad, I'm radioing Aqualad," I pressed a finger to my ear, "static," I said flatly. Our comms were jammed.  
At a bang from outside, we ran to help the others. I dodged multiple bullets, but the movement made me lose my hat. Cursing, I turned and followed the others, back to the tunnel, without Bane.  
I didn't hear much of what was said in the tunnel, I was trying not to have a panic attack, using all of Batman's training to try and keep me calm. After a couple of minutes like this, Robin pulled me in for a hug, and I buried my head in his shoulder.  
"Who am I kidding? Kaldur, your the only one fit to lead," Robin said, resting his chin on my head. I hummed an agreement, still not looking up.  
"Are you kidding me? I could run circles-" he was cut of by my death glare.  
"C'mon Mustard, you know it's true," I turned my head back to Robin.  
"Are you all sure?" Aqualad asked.  
"Yes," came all of our voices.  
"Very well, I will accept the burden. But that is until Robin and Sherlock are ready to lead," he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, and I looked up at him, confused, "you two were born to co-lead this team together, maybe not yet, but soon," he smiled at me. I stood to my full height, which is actually about a centimetre shorter then Robin, a grinned. We had chosen a good leader.  
We started leading the tunnel, but just outside, holding a silver remote with a large red button, (really, these villains are so unoriginal), up so we could see it clearly. He went on the usual rant, about wanting his warehouse back and getting us do it for him, but Aqualad signaled for Mustard to step backwards for a run up. Banes' finger hovered over the button, about to press it, when a grey blur ran past, snatching the remote away from the villain.  
"Looking for this?" KF grinned from where he was leaning against a tree. Miss M lifted him up with her telekinesis, holding him up against the tree.  
"Finally. Drop him," and Miss M dropped Bane right onto Superboy's fist.  
"Helicopters coming," Superboy said.  
"We need to go. Robin, Sherlock, take Kobra," we didn't let Aqualad finish, for we had already gone.  
We crept up on the villain, and Robin threw a batarang at Shimmer. I leaped out at the girl, throwing my foot out at her face. She crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Running over to Robin, because Kobra had a foot on his chest, I threw a batarang, hitting Kobra in the ankle.  
"You _dare_ attack a God?" He asked me, disgusted. I shook my eyes, but the down side of this was my mission went blurry, and I didn't see the punch coming my way. My head slammed into rock for the second time that day, and I groaned, feeling a concussion coming on. I heard the helicopter go down somewhere, and I stood just in time for the rest of the team to arrive. Kobra said something that sounded fuzzy to my ears, and just as he stepped into the gloom, followed closely by Robin, I collapsed.

DICK/ROBINS POV  
"You will be receiving a written report of your failures, but for now, well done," our heads snapped up, even Shers, even if her movements were a bit more sluggish.  
"How you determine a leader shows character, and I'm proud. Just next time, don't let one of your team mates get thrown into a wall too many times, or lose their hat if it serves as a helmet for these things," and as Sher smiled slightly, Batman stalked off.  
"Well hello, my little sleepy friend," I grinned, slipping an arm round Sher's shoulders.  
"It's your fault I had to come in and get punched," she raised an eyebrow at me, but picking her up, I carried her to the zeta beams. She feebly beat at my chest, not liking the contact but not strong enough to fight it. In the end, her concussion dazed mind made her slip into an exhausting slumber, and I smiled down at her. She looked really pretty in her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7- Episode 5

**I'M SORRY! I HAVE NO EXCUSE! But, I did write a super long chapter just for you guys, with a little bit of fluff thrown in the middle there... So, I only own Char and this is episode 5, ´Schooled´.**

* * *

CHAR/SHERS POV  
"Hey Superboy, how was Metropolis?" Megan asked brightly. All he did was grunt, and walk right through our game of air hockey. Well that was rude.  
"Ready for training anyone?" Black Canary cleared her throat from behind us. We turned around, seeing her and Martian Manhunter walking towards us.  
"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn!" Megan hugged her uncle.  
"M'Gann, I was, in the neighbourhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting?"  
I didn't really concentrate on their conversation, instead turning to Robin.  
"Ready to get beaten?" I grinned.  
"Considering I'm the one doing the beating," he smirked back at me.  
"Please! I know your next move before you do!" I laughed. Superboy had started walking off, but Canary stopped him.  
"Stick around, class is in session," she walked forwards, setting up the glowing training circle in the centre of the room.  
"I consider it an honour to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you, everything I've learned from my own mentors," she grunted as she removed her jacket, "and my own bruises," she dropped her jacket to the floor.  
"What happened?" Megan asked, concerned.  
"The job," Canary said briskly, not really wanting to talk about it.  
"Now, combat is about controlling the conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting," she was going through the basics, going over things Robin and I already knew.  
"Right here! Yah," Mustard took a bite out of his banana, "and maybe when we're done with this, I can show you my moves," he chucked the banana skin over his shoulder, as I struggled to hide my laughter. Black Canary just smirked, throwing a punch at his head that he blocked, and sweep kick in his legs, sending him to the floor. I was now having serious trouble holding in my laughter.  
"Hurts... So... good..." Mustard groaned, pulling himself up.  
"Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary helped him up.  
"Oh oh!" Robin exclaimed, "he hit on teacher and got served!" I collapsed with the effort to not burst out laughing, and most of the team gave me weird looks, but who cares?  
"Dude! Babe!" Mustard complained, looking between Robin and I as he held his arm.  
"He allowed me to dictate the terms," she was interrupted my Superboy.  
"Oh please, with my powers the battles always in my terms," he jabbed a thumb at his chest, "I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."  
"Prove it," Canary smiled at him. He narrowed his eyes, stalking towards her as Mustard backed towards us. I slowly climbed off the floor.  
Canary easily flipped him, sending him painfully onto the ground, and Rob and I cackled, causing Aqualad to elbow Robin and send me a ´look´. Another couple of words were shared, and Superboy was back on the ground again, sending Rob and I back into the phase of muffling our giggles.

"Batman to the cave," Batmans face came up on the screen.  
"5 hours ago, a new menace attacked Black Canary and Green Arrow. The attacker was capable of studying and then duplicating all powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." I didn't hear anything else that was said, subconsciously picking up key information as I thought about who could create something like this.  
"An android?" Robin asked. Wasn't it obvious from the photo?  
"Who made it? T. ?" He continued.  
"Ivo..." I breathed.  
"Correct, Sherlock, Red Tornado thinks that it was Professor Ivo that created it," Batman nodded at me.  
"Ivo? But Ivo's dead," Aqualad spluttered.  
"So we all thought," Canary turned slightly to face our team leader, "or hoped."  
"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks bearing the androids parts to two separate Star Labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution has been taken, we'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion, in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams, to safe guard the two real trucks."  
"Yes! Road trip!" Mustard cheered.  
"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy growled. Well you shoved a stick down his throat?  
"You had something better to do?" Batman countered, and Robin and I chuckled.  
"Coordinates received, come on." We quickly rushed off to change into civvies, before meeting at the hanger.

* * *

I glanced at Robin, noticing for the first time how cute he looked in motorcycle suits. What? I quickly glanced towards Megan, to see if she had caught my though. It appeared not, so I went back to watching the android be loaded onto the truck from behind the bushes. We split into two groups of three, Aqualad, Miss M and Mustard, and Superboy, Robin and I.  
It was a quiet journey, until Robin decided to bring up his word play again.  
"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster?" he asked, pulling up beside Supes. "See, instead of things going wrong, they go right,"he elaborated.  
"Now isn't the time," I sighed, shaking my eyes and making the bike wobble a bit.  
"Clearly, neither of you are feeling the aster. What's wrong?" Robin asked, making me sigh again.  
"Canary. I mean, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" Superboy ranted.  
"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way, same with Batman, and, well, Sher and I," Robin shrugged. Superboy sped up, pulling closer to the truck.  
I wasn't really listening though, noticing the corn on either side of us moving differently from the patterns the wind was taking.  
"Monkeys!" I cried, just as robotic monkeys leaped out from the corn and attacked the truck.  
"Robin, Sherlock, Superboy, our truck is under attack," Aqualads voice came through the comm.  
"Kinda figured," Robin said.  
"I hate monkeys," Superboy growled, and I shook my eyes again.  
The driver swerved all over the road, and I quickly changed my bike to autopilot, as I hated battle mode, before leading onto the truck.  
"Robot monkeys! Totally Ivo's tweak style!" Robin grinned.  
I kicked a couple of monkeys of the roof, but there were too many. They were everywhere, get rid of one and you got two more, like a twisted sale at the mall. I heard the muffled sound of Superboys bike crashing into mine and Robin's, and I inwardly sighed. Talk about anger issues...  
Some evil chattering occurred from the back of the truck, and I watched helplessly as the android was taken.  
"Sher! The driver!" Robin called to me.  
"On it!" I swung through the side window, pulling the driver out just as the truck rolled.  
I half carried the driver out, setting him on the to adjust in time to see an angry (as always) Superboy jumping away after the android.  
"Superboy!" Robin shouted.  
"Aqualad to Robin and Sherlock, we lost our cargo,"  
"Our cargo's gone," Robin sighed.  
Land so' s our partner," I went to one of the slightly less destroyed monkeys and hooked them up to my wrist computer, ignoring Aqualads call for Superboy via the comm.  
Well that's a great plan!" Mustards voice came, "except for the part about not knowing where to look!"  
"Maybe we do," I replied absent mindedly.  
Would have heard by now if the decoy tracks had been attacked," Robin looked over my shoulder at my screen.  
"Ha! The parts have GPS!" I cheered.  
"So we can track to signal," Robin breathed.  
"Looks like both sets of parts are converging on... Gotham city?"  
"Great," Robin quickly kissed my cheek and I blushed, quickly looking around for my bike.  
"It's trashed," Robin said, "climb on mine," he shifted forward slightly, and I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms round his waist.

* * *

"So you changed too?" Robin asked Mustard as he ran up beside us.  
"You kidding? I feel naked in civvies," Mustard grinned. "Still tracking the parts?"  
"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered, wait, they're at our school!" I gasped, reading over Robin's shoulder.

* * *

DICK/ROBINS POV  
I ran in just after KF, figuring Sher was right behind me. I threw a batarang but the android only accessed Martian Manhunter, shifting right through the projectile. I knew it only had access to the powers of Captain Atom, Black Canary, Superman, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter and the Flash, but that still made its moves unpredictable. I saw Sher sneaking round the back of the benches towards Ivo, but was blown back by red wind before I could go help her. I scrambled to my feet, seeing KF screamed backwards, and Amazo punch Superboy, before throwing yet more batarangs and having to dive out the way of an elongated arm. He squeezed KF, slowly crushing him to death with Supermans strength, before an arrow shot at the android, causing it to density shift and drop KF, and landed beside me. I quickly picked out up.  
"Who wants to play a game of keep away!" Sher launched forward, kicking Ivo in the back.  
"Amazo! Protect your master! Priority Alpha!" The scientist cried as he fell, and the android blasted Sher with an Atom beam.  
"I love that game!" I flipped in, kicking Ivo's legs out from underneath him.  
"Oh oh me me!" But before KF had a chance of getting to the professor, he was shot backwards. I threw another batarang, forcing the android to density shift. Half way through turning back to Superman, Superboy out his first through the androids head, making it explode.  
"Help me disassemble it," I said, running towards Amazo.  
"Dude, it has no head," KF said flatly.  
"Don't take any chances," Aqualad said, running in with Miss Martian.  
We heard a high pitched scream coming from just outside, on the roof. Jumping up, we saw Sher pull a MONQI off of her, throwing it to the ground, before her legs no longer held her.  
"What did you do?" I asked as I caught her.  
"I went after Ivo as he left. That MONQI had sharper claws than I expected," she chuckled, as I stemmed the blood flow from her shoulder.  
"Call Batman," I growled at Aqualad, who quickly radioed in.

* * *

CHAR/SHERS POV  
I woke to see an angry Batman and angry Grandpa leaning over me.  
"Hi?" I asked, smiling nervously.  
"Hi," Batman said.  
"You're awake!" Dick entered my field of vision.  
"No kidding," I grumbled, noticing the bandages on my shoulder.  
"MONQI with sharp claws. You're off missions and patrol for the next week," Batman decided, pulling of his cowl.  
"What? But what it there's another warning?" I asked desperately.  
"If it's urgent, we'll call you in," Bruce said,turning away. I glared at Dick as he laughed at me.  
"You will regret that Bird Boy, you will regret that."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update regularly, I just have had serious writing block. Now, you have a choice - to put this story on hiatus, or to have weirdly lengthed chapters updated at awkward times... I'm really sorry. For disclaimer, see chapter one and thanks for all the reviews, they're awesome :)**

* * *

CHAR/SHER'S POV  
"We have a... situation," Bruce started. Due to some top notch medicine, my shoulder had healed completely in a matter of days, yet Bruce still disallowed me to go on patrol.  
"What's the situation?" Dick grinned, from his seat of the sofa. Or couch, as I believe it is known in America. We were in Bruce's office, as he sat behind the desk and Dick and I slouched on the couch, disregarding all the years of Alfreds training, and my parents before him.  
"A reporter has asked for a 3 day long exclusive, on the lives of the Wayne family. Which means, for patrol it will either be you two, or me, while the others will stay here. Remember, try not to make anything obvious to Vicki Vale while she's staying here," Bruce sighed.  
"Vicki Vale? I know where this'll end," I raised an eyebrow at him, and he at least had the decency to blush.  
"When will she be coming?" Dick smirked.  
"This evening, at 6," I glanced at the clock, seeing its status as 1pm.  
I shared a look with Dick, and we grinned.  
"Anything else?" I asked, already knowing from his body language there wasn't.  
"No, go, but have you finished your homework?" He asked.  
"We're on summer break," Dick deadpanned.  
"Oh yes. Do what you want, just applying the usual rules of gymnastics in the house that you never listen to," Bryce gestured for us to leave, a smile on his face.  
Dick and I left the room at speeds to make Wally proud, and convened in my room, which held all the pranking supplies, to plan.  
"So, our plan is?" I asked, making sure the door was closed all the way.  
"Run around, annoy Bruce and take photos," Dick grinned. I smirked.  
"Good plan," my mind was already spinning with evil ideas. Hey, when you're a vigilante who fights psychopathic villains into the early hours of the morning, surely they must rub off on you a little.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell echoed round the entire house at 6pm on the dot. Good timing, I thought to myself, as I wandered down the stairs to get her.  
"You must be Miss Vale, please come in," Alfred led a pretty woman into the foyer, "my name is Alfred. I am the Wayne family butler, and grandfather of Charlotte Pennyworth."  
"Vicki, pleasure to meet you, I'm Bruce Wayne," I peeked out from behind a corner, a floor above them, as he greeted her by kissing her hand, playing the billionaire playboy act to the T. Vicki giggled, and blushed, as Dick can't up behind me.  
"Why are we sitting?" He asked me.  
"'Cause I felt like it. C'mon, we should head down now," I grabbed him by the crook of his elbow, dragging him down the stairs, making sure to make a lot of noise so they knew we were coming.  
"Dick, Char, meet Vicki Vale. Vicki, this is my ward, Richard, Dick, Grayson, and Charlotte, Char, Pennyworth, Alfreds granddaughter. Would you like a tour? Or some of Alfreds amazing cookies?" Bruce asked, turning to the reporter.  
"How about a tour, then cookies?" Vicki giggled. She was really starting to annoy me, with all her flirting.  
"Of course," Bruce offered her his arm, and they walked off down one of the many corridors in Wayne Manor.  
"I'm going to the roof," I told my grandfather and Dick.  
"Want me to come with you?" Dick asked.  
"Nah, I'm fine," I smiled at him. The roof was where I went to think, so did Dick, but he didn't use it as often. Bruce kept worrying I was going to fall off, so he built a wooden platform with chicken wire as a grip, so my feet didn't slip.  
I loved it up here, watching the multitude of colours, patterns and shapes pass overhead. People don't notice, the many shades of blue that can pass across a patch of sky in a second of a sunny day. How many spectrums pass in a sunset, sunrise? Even in my 13 years, in all the countries I've been in, I've noticed the sky is something to be admired. That's why, when I joined Batman and Robin, I nearly took the name of a bird. But Dick, Bruce and grandpa convinced me to take a name that came from my past, leading to Sherlock.  
I sighed, watching the sun completely disappear below the horizon line of Gotham.  
"You really don't like Vicki, do you? Plus, you're stressed," Dicks laid back voice came from behind me.  
"No, not since the article she wrote about me dating you," which was completely made of lies, by the way, "and of course I'm stressed! We had a warning, someone killed by a highly trained person with a lot of Intel. The thing is? I couldn't find a hint of who did it, neither could Bruce. It's scary, Dick, the person who's trying to kill me and you for the past 2, maybe 3 years, is getting closer to the mark. And sometime soon, they may not miss," I whispered the last part, feeling a tear trickle down my cheek. It was not often I admitted to being scared, o bottled things up and then they all came out in a single burst, often ending in injury, to myself or others. I hated it, how powerless I was to stop myself from experiencing these emotions to start with, which led to accidentally injuring people close to me.  
"I'm sure we will find him or her, before anything happens. And honestly," he wrapped an arm round my shoulders, and leant down to whisper into my ear, "I don't like Vicki either," I giggled.  
"Same reason?" I asked.  
"Same reason," he agreed. I smiled, all anger and sadness gone as I rested my head on his chest, and yawned.  
"I think it's bedtime for you," Dick stretched, making my groan as he moved. He picked me up, heading back towards the hatch in the roof that was the entrance and exit of this little hide away.  
He silently padded down the corridor to my room, my sleep addled brain could recognise that much. The door to my room opened without a creak, and I felt myself get put into my bed.  
"Sweet dreams," Dick whispered, before I slipped off into the warm, recesses of sleep.

* * *

DICK/ROBINS POV  
I watched silently from my place behind the door. Gotham could go without a hero tonight, even if Bruce would be streaming with anger in the morning. I could claim I was watching the Bat Signal, which I actually was looking at out the corner of my eye.  
Char made a cute, grunting noise in her sleep, and I smiled. Just out of the corner of my vision, I saw a Bat symbol shone into the cloud layer. I walked over to her, carefully, so she wouldn't wake.  
"G'night," I lightly kissed her remote without thinking, and crept out the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry, haven't been back in a while, but I'm here now, right? Disclaimer see chapter one :) also, ° gdffcffg ° means texts**

* * *

CHAR/SHERS POV  
"Morning grandpa, Dick, Bruce," I greeted as I walked into the kitchen, "where's Vicki?"

"Still asleep," Bruce answered, sipping his coffee. I should've guessed, she needs her ´beauty sleep´.

"Would you like pancakes, Charlotte?" Grandpa asked, pausing is his quest to clean the kitchen.

"Please," I grinned, sitting down on the end bar stool next to Dick.

"What do you want to do today?" Dick stabbed his bacon, and I wrinkled my nose at the food. No one understood why I hated bacon, but I just didn't like the taste. And the poor pigs... I hated the idea of pork, bacon, or any meat that came from pigs. They were just too cute!

"Urr, I promised Babs I would meet her at the mall later today for a couple of hours. I should be back by 4. Can I?"I glanced up at Bruce and grandpa, who both nodded in agreement with my plans.

"Great, how about we swim tomorrow, if it's warm enough?" Dick asked. I glanced outside at the weather, and judging by end speeds and cloud shapes, I determined the weather would be fine for tomorrow.

"Sure," I nodded, drowning my pancakes in lemon and sugar.

"Good morning," Vicki Vales overly perky voice said from the doorway.

"Morning," Bruce grinned.

"Morning," Dick and I smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Miss Vale, what would you like for breakfast? We have cereal, bacon and eggs, and pancakes," grandpa looked up, and greeted the reporter in a more formal fashion.

"Cereal, please Alfred. And call me Vicki," Vale smiled, sliding into the only available bar stool. Next to me.

"Of course, Miss Vicki," my grandfather was extremely stubborn.

"So what are we planning for today?" She asked, looking down the line at us.

"I'm heading out with Babs. What about you three?" I joined her, my gaze flickering between Bruce, Dick and grandpa.

"Can I come with you and Babs?" Dick asked me hopefully.

"Are you a girl?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No," he replied, confused.

"There's your answer," I finished my pancakes, placing my plate in the dishwasher.

"Thanks grandpa, they were lovely. As always," I hugged him, before disappearing out the room.

I ran up to my bedroom, quickly showering and changing into denim shorts, a grey tank top and green and white striped thin jumper. I slipped on my black converse, grabbed my bag filled with my phone, purse, communicator and suit (shrunken down but easily shaken out to full size).

"I'm heading out now, be back at 4!" I shouted, knowing they could hear me.  
I ran out the large double doors, breathing deeply the scent I had come to know as summer, and grabbed my bike. No, not a motorbike, a regular, sturdy, white, peddle bike. I pulled on my white skater helmet, and started riding towards Central Gotham, were I was meeting Babs.

"So how you been?" I asked, sliding into the booth of our favourite café, Salamanders **(1)**, opposite Babs.

"Average. Heard you had Vicki Vale over," Babs smirked at me.

"Don't remind me," I groaned, face planting into the table.

"That bad?" Babs grinned, ordering a strawberry milkshake while I ordered vanilla.

"Yep," I sighed, once the waitress had gone. My phone started playing Circus Boy by Brittany Spears.

°HELP ME!° I rolled my eyes at Dicks text.

°Give me one reason I would put myself in the line of fire?° I replied, as my milkshake was set in front of me.

"Who is it?" Babs asked.

"Dick. He wants help," I rolled my eyes.

°I have your chocolate.° Damn.

"Babs, he has my chocolate," I pouted.

"You're a chocolate addict, it's unhealthy," Babs pointed out.

"You're a hypocrite, it's unhealthy," I mimicked her. She glared, but nothing up to scratch with Bruce.

"Shall we head back to the Manor, then?" Babs stretched.

"I knew you'd see it my way," I grinned, finishing my milkshake and standing up.

°Babs and I are heading over,° I tested him, before Babs grabbed her bike and I grabbed mine, and we started cycling off to Wayne Manor.

* * *

"Richard John Grayson give me my chocolate back right now," I stormed not the living room, glaring at the chocolate thief.

"You stole her chocolate?" Vicki asked.

"I did," Dick chuckled.

"Do you have a, what is it you call it? Death wish?" Alfred asked, and I restrained a smirk. Dick however, paled.

"I forgot about that," Dick whispered, and Babs brought out her camera.

"You forgot about that? How could you forget about that?" Bruce asked, incredulously.

"Someone please tell me what 'that' is?" Vicki asked.

"Last time Master Dick stole Charlottes chocolate," Grandpa started.

"She tied him up, knocked him out, put make up on him, dumped a bucket of water over his head, and took a photo," Bruce grinned.

"Then gave that photo to everyone in our school," Babs interjected.

Vicki smirked. "You're in deep trouble, Dick."

"No kidding," Dick mumbled, never taking his eyes off me. I smirked, walking over to him and taking the chocolate from his jacket pockets.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" He asked, confused.

"That's the torture. You don't know," I chuckled, walking out the room, out the Manor, as Babs repeatedly asked to be there when I finally pranked him.

But his puppy eyes were just too cute.

* * *

**(1) - All you Catgirl readers will know... if you're not a Catgirl reader, it's another one of my stories, so why on earth are you not reading it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, I just... yeah... I only own Char **

* * *

"Wake up Char, we have a busy day today!" Dick burst into my room. I sat up, and glared.

"What?" Dick managed to get out, before a pillow hot him expertly on the face.

"Don't. Wake. Me. Up," I growled, turning my back to him.

"And they think you're the nice one," he mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"Jeezum, your time of the month?" I shoved him out the room.

"Shut up Grayson!" I screamed through the door, and went to shower. Upon reflection, screaming at him probably cemented his idea.

I stepped out and dressed in a Batman top and jeans.

I glared at Dick as I walked into the kitchen, were everyone else was already waiting.

"Lovely screaming match this morning, Char," Vicki smiled at me, and I grinned widely.

"Yep," I agreed, popping the p, and slid into a bar stool.

"Dick, why did you wake her up this morning after the chocolate incident yesterday?" Bruce asked, sipping his coffee.

"Well, we were going to go swimming-," Dick continued planning our day, but I blocked him out. Tomorrow Vicki would be leaving, and we could go out on patrol. About time, I really need to get out of the house and find if there's any more warnings.

"- and she's not listening to a word I say, is she?"

"What?" I jerked my head upwards.

"I was saying," Dick started, "that you weren't listening to me, were you?"

"Do you want the truth or a nice lie?" I replied.

"Truth."

"No, I wasn't," I deadpanned, turning back to my breakfast. Bruce chuckled, Vicki giggled. She was really started to get on my nerves. Actually no, scratch that, she got on my nerves and climbed off the other side.

"Great. Well come on then, wanna do COD?" Dick asked.

"I don't speak video game," I stared at him.

"Call of Duty, oh smart one," his voice died with sarcasm.

"Only of we play Mario Kart after," I grinned, and he nodded.

"We'll be in the Den," he sprinted out the room.

"Thanks grandpa," I hugged Alfred, before following Dick out the room.

* * *

"Set it up yet?" I flopped onto a bean bag. The Den was a room filled wall to wall in with various pillows, bean bags and a coffee table. Said coffee table held a Tv, Xbox, Wii, DVD player and so much other technology I didn't know the name of.

"Nearly," he grinned. He was in a pale blue t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Well hurry up then, we don't have all day," I sighed in mock annoyance.

"Actually, we do," he grabbed a bean bag and pulled it next to mine, handing me a controller.

"No, not if I'm practicing my uke," my uke, or ukulele, was purple and I loved playing it. At the moment, I was about to teach myself Love is Easy by McFly.

"Fine," he sighed, as the game loaded.

As expected he won. And I smashed him in Mario Kart.

"You know I can't play that game," he grumbled, lowering the Wii remote after my fifth, overall win.

"And you know I can't play COD," I shrugged, letting the remote sit on the floor.

"I'm going to get something to eat," I stretched, and walked out the room.

The kitchen was empty, save one.

"Hey Vicki, what's the matter?" I asked, at her sad face.

"Nothing you need worry about," she mustered up a fake smile, but I sat down next to her.

"It's ok, I don't mind," I placed a hand on her shoulder, cocking my head gently to the side.

"There's just nothing to put in the article, you're just like any other family," Vicki sighed. I raised an eyebrow. That was it?

"Let me help..." I grinned, about to tell her everything I knew. Well, most things. I left out the Batcave, of course.

Dick was going to regret stealing my chocolate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, after this chapter, I'm going to do a time skip until January (YJ time) because you really do deserve more than irregular crappy writing (excuse my French). I'm gonna finish it next chapter, and just answer your questions. However, if someone would like to pick this story up, please tell me :) disclaimer see chapter one.**

* * *

CHAR/SHERS POV

"Your mission, if you choose to accept it..." Nah, I'm kidding. Batman didn't really say the last part. "Is to appear at the charity fundraiser, and then after, sneak off to track down the blonde archer in green."

We didn't exactly know her name, but I'd taken to calling her Artemis, after the Greek goddess of the moon and the hunt.

Batman, apparently, wanted her to join the team. I was all for it, but Robin was more sceptical.

He often wondered aloud whether we could trust Artemis. She could, after all, be bait for the League of Shadows to infiltrate our team. This often started a full scale argument, and ended with me stealing all of my grandfather's cookies just so Dick wouldn't get any.

It was a fool proof plan. Especially when the cookies were cinnamon, which happened to be my favourite.

* * *

Well, to tell you the truth, I always wore my uniform under my dress. Press the right thing, and bang, my lilac dress is now my Sherlock uniform.

I stepped out of my room just before Dick knocked. We shared a smile. He wore a black suit, hair gelled back. I smirked when I realized his tie matched my dress.

"You look good," he scanned me up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"You look surprised," he pouted.

"No return compliment?" Chuckling, I linked my arm in his, and he escorted me down the stairs. My heartbeat sped up slightly, my eyes flickering over the crowd as we descended towards them. However much Wayne parties excited me, there was a few things I hated.

The woman trying to get close to Dick and I, and be on good terms with Bruce. The men trying to weasel information out of us about Wayne Industries. The whispers about being charity cases. The boys flirting with me. The reporters. The girls flirting with Dick.

I wasn't sure why that last one bothered me. It just did.

Dick started walking over to talk to one of his friends from school, and I started looking for the tell-tale red hair of Barbara Gordon.

"Barbara?" I used her full name, as she seemed to be talking to one of the other police officers at Gotham PD.

"Ahh, Charlotte, good to see you. Harry, I'll see you when I'm next at the station," she waved goodbye to the officer, and walked off with me.

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow. She understood what I was trying to convey.

"That's Harry, he works at the GCPD. He's a nice guy, gets me cookies when I'm there with my dad," she grinned at me.

"Uh huh. Wait," I paused, glancing over her shoulder, "how did you describe Aaron again?" Aaron was the guy Babs had been crushing on for months now, and was a few months older than her.

"Shaggy brown hair, sparkling brown eyes and a freckled just below his left nostril," Babs replied, in a dreamy tone of voice. I frowned. I didn't want to know how she discovered that last one.

"He's behind you," she instantly stiffened, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hi Babs and co." I smiled at that.

"I'm just going to get a drink," I turned to move away, but my friend grabbed my elbows.

"Oh no you don't Char, not until you've met Aaron," she smiled sweetly at me, and I rolled my eyes. Babs was generally very calm around the other gender.

"Hi Aaron, I'm Char, short for Charlotte. Now, I really must go," I disappeared into the crowd before either of them could say anything.

I smirked. Being a Bat had its benefits.


	12. January 2011

**Final chapter! I'm sorry for being a horrible author and nit updating regularly, but I appreciate all reviews, follows and favourites. Especially all three. Disclaimer see chapter one, and I present the final chapter of Sherlock.**

* * *

_Times have changed since then. I don't know someone who would say otherwise. Turns out, the blonde archer in green was actually called Artemis Crock, but she didn't have a name for her hero persona. I suggested Artemis, and after that, she and I became good friends. Red robots have attacked the cave, M'Gann and Connor started dating, and friendships were made and broken._

_Babs and Aaron started dating, and for the past two months they have been very happy. Oh, and Artemis told us about her heritage, Connor about the shield stickers that one of his fathers, Lex Luthor, had given him, and M'Gann about the fact she's a white Martian._

_Zatanna joined the team. That set Robin and I off into a week lasting fight. Until Alfred bribed us with cookies to talk to us._

_Don't look at me like that! You've clearly never had Alfreds cookies._

_Rocket joined too. It was just a shame the first thing she ever had to do was fight the Justice League. Who would of guessed Roy was a clone? He's out looking for Speedy now. Not even I could track him._

_And it did turn out someone was aiming to kill me. Do you remember that psycopathical woman we met at the begining of the story? I do. I still have the scar from her knife in my thigh._

_Wally and Artemis started dating too. I think I was the only one who didn't see that one._

_Ironic, right?_

_Oh, and one last thing, before I sign off the first summary of the Young Justice team. Robin and I, we're_-

I was cut off from finishing my summary as Dick walked in the room.

"What are you up to?" He asked, reading the screen. He nodded, comprehension dawning in his face.

"I have to go with Bruce to India, okay? But I'll see you next week," he leant down and kissed me lightly on the lips, before leaving the room.

_- dating. _

_I hope you assume the team's doing well, with new prospective members emerging everyday, with trust and friendship strengthening the already strong between us. And I will assume the same about the Justice League, and every other group of heroes out there._

_Signing off,_

_Sherlock (Charlotte Pennyworth)._


End file.
